The Corruption of A Pure Woman
by wickedwildebeest
Summary: David Nolan certainly does not regard her as a member of the female species. She always suspected that she's asexual in his eyes. Depressingly akin to a plant. She had carried a torch for him for far too long. Alas, she's finally on her breaking point. So she contracted her trusted sisters-in-law to aid her in the seduction of David Nolan. (Snowing, OutlawQueen, Captain Swan)
1. In Which She Awakens

**Disclaimer:** This is an adaptation of Lori Foster's novel, _Annie Get Your Guy._ No copyright infringement intended. In fact, I urge readers who like this story to look up her works. Highly recommended.

 **CHAPTER 1: In Which She Awakens**

Mary Margaret Blanchard's virginal eyes widened in shock at the image in front of her. An illustration of a man and a woman connected in an impossible position. She flipped to the next page and was greeted by lovers in the midst of scorching passion and again, engaged in an elaborate tangle of limbs. She tilted her head and leaned closer towards the magazine.

"Ah, the Bicycle Pump," Regina Mills-Blanchard nodded in approval upon seeing Mary Margaret studiously flipping through her magazine. "Complicated but hits all the right spots. Needs a lot of coordination and flexibility."

Mary Margaret blushed furiously as she was swept away by her imagination. _Her sweat drenched body perfectly aligned to his. His raspy grunts against her breathless moans. His hand holding her in place while his other expertly touching her where she wants him to. Her hands anchoring themselves on his broad, strong shoulders. Or maybe his sandy blonde hair._ A very familiar heat coiled downward past her stomach.

Regina rolled her eyes in fond exasperation while Emma Blanchard sipped her Chablis and crowded Mary Margaret's side.

"Oooh, I want to try this!" the blonde exclaimed. Emma recently married Mary Margaret's older brother, Killian. The two were still in the honeymoon phase, having been married for a total of three months. They were sickeningly sweet, Regina's words not Mary Margaret's. "I think Killian can maneuver me this way."

Regina winced at a conjured image in her head. She most certainly do not want to imagine her brother-in-law in that fashion. While she's a celebrated sex therapist and professionalism dictates neutrality, the thought of Killian's sex life makes her gag. Not that she dislikes him, she _tolerates_ him. It doesn't help that Emma and her husband are very open to their sexual exploits. Maybe that's why the two are compatible. She noticed Mary Margaret's curious look directed at Emma.

The pixie-haired girl is a picture of innocence. It's not really Mary Margaret's fault. She is the youngest in a family full of men. It didn't help that her mother died after her birth and that her father, while a great parental figure, had no idea how to handle girls. Her elder brothers, Robin and Killian, made it their mission to scare away boys and men alike. No one was there to talk to her about the birds and the bees, the pleasures of sex nor the basics of dating. That's why, Mary Margaret at the tender age of 25, is still a virgin.

When Regina first learned about Robin's treatment towards Mary Margaret, she was incensed. It was all for good intentions, she understood that. Robin and Killian wanted to have their dear princess remain unspoiled. However, it had caused irreparable damage to their youngest sibling. She is, by all definition, naïve. So much so that Regina and Emma took it upon themselves to teach Mary Margaret about seduction and sex.

"I prefer the number 7 myself," Regina muttered as she was feeling benevolent.

"Reverse cowgirl? Too tame 'Gina, way too tame for you and Robin," Emma teased her.

Regina shrugged. "Gets the job done magnificently." She may not be as adventurous as Emma but that doesn't mean that she's sexually repressed as Mary Margaret. Robin, Mags' eldest brother and her loving husband for a year, leaves her wanting for nothing more.

"I didn't think that there would be a lot of…variation," Mary Margaret muttered as she eyed the impressive stack of books on her counter. "I thought sex is just sex. You know, clear-cut and basic."

"Oh Mags!" Emma furrowed her eyebrows. She shared a knowing look with Regina. Later tonight, she's going to have another long talk to Killian. How the poor woman can be related to her husband, she'll never know. Killian is the most sexual person she's ever met. He has an insatiable libido and wanderlust. His libido had taken him all over the world and straight to her. So when she met Mary Margaret, she was in shock. Her sister-in-law is nothing but sweetness and purity. Even more comical, Killian's entire persona changes in front of his sister. What usually is fiery and carnal becomes bland as rice.

"Sex can be just sex. It can also be explosions of passion. Depends on the partners, really," Regina supplied.

"And variety spices up the bedroom. Just leaf through this and see if any strikes inspiration."

Inspiration is not a problem for Mary Margaret. She has plenty of inspiration to work with. It's the confidence and male experience she lacks. "I don't think David would like me sexually inspired."

Emma snorted. "Without a doubt. And that's why 'Gina and I are here for you, Mags. We're going to help you seduce him."

"I tried that remember? There was a summer of me speaking all huskily and he thought I had asthma. I had to carry an inhaler for a year! Rob and Killian made sure I always had it with me wherever I go. It was so embarrassing!"

Regina wore an amused smile. "Your style lacked finesse."

"Or you were too subtle," Emma mused.

"Should I have taken my clothes off first? I read in Cosmo that you have to insert a finger in his-"

Emma choked into her wine at the other girl's statement.

"No dear! We don't read garbage like that," Regina interjected as she provided Emma with a napkin. "You need to tease him. Make him imagine things that he could be missing."

Mary Margaret looked reluctant at the prospect. "What if it doesn't work? What if I give it my best shot and he doesn't reciprocate? Or worse, it won't even register to him that I'm trying to seduce him? The last time I tried, he gave me a pat on the head like a pet."

She really hated herself for her insecurities as a woman. She knew that she's an accomplished woman. A damn good teacher. She's strong, independent and very capable. But she's no gorgeous Regina that oozes with sensuality or a headstrong Emma that can leave a man breathless with a glance.

She's just plain Mary Margaret. No more… and maybe less.

David Nolan certainly does not regard her as a member of the female species. She always suspected that she's asexual in his eyes. Depressingly akin to a plant. He was used to a tomboyish Mary Margaret of her childhood. He didn't even notice her efforts into making herself more appealing to him. He ruffled her hair in response to cutting her long ebony locks. His ignorance broke her heart too many times already. How can he not see that she burns for him? That she only has eyes for him? She had carried a torch for him for far too long. Alas, she's finally on her breaking point. So she contracted her trusted friends (and sisters-in-law) to aid her in the seduction of David Nolan.

Regina squeezed her shoulder in sympathy. "He's been with your family for a while. He's just used to treating you with the same attitude as your brothers. All he needs is a prod in the right direction."

"And he won't know what hit him too!" Emma assured her petite companion.

Mary Margaret nodded. David had been living with her family since his early high school days. He and Robin were freshmen when David's mother succumbed to breast cancer. And, it was only a year after the untimely death of David's twin brother, James, from a vehicular accident. His own father had been lost in sea shortly after his birth. He was all alone. It took the Blanchard family's collective effort to raise him from a slump. Her generous father, Leopold Blanchard, took it upon himself to support the young orphan. Ever since then, he had been a member of their family.

Regina poured herself another glassful of the Chablis. "David has adopted your family as his a long time ago. And now that I'm in your family, I see how they tend to perch you on top of an ivory pedestal-"

"Untainted!" Emma quipped with exaggerated flourish. "And they don't want you stepping off the damn pedestal in search of corrupted ideas like sex with the opposite sex."

"Please, I don't think David even allows anyone to think anything remotely sexual about you. You're too precious. Too pure."

"But I don't want to be pure!" Mary Margaret all but screamed. Besides, she doesn't want anyone to think she's sexual. Just David freaking Nolan.

Emma nodded supportively. "Pure is boring. But you always turned away other interested men before. It solidified the status quo. Really didn't help your case, Mags."

Mary Margaret sputtered in indignation. Of course, she'd turned them away. "David is the only one I want. I've been in love with him since I was eighteen."

"Details, please!" Emma demanded while Regina silently goaded her to divulge details with her piercing gaze.

She debated for a second. Not that she doesn't trust them. But this particular tale has always been precious to her and she never had anyone to share it with. All her other female friends were lusting after David too. And her brothers… well, David would be spending months in the ICU if they ever knew. She sighed.

"It was Mother's Day. And he found me crying in the backyard. I remember being upset because all my friends had someone to greet and I haven't even met my own mother. I've always been sensitive about it but for some reason, it all came full force on that particular day. I was inconsolable. Dad was away on a conference, Robin's a few states away for university and Killian was out partying with his friends. I've never felt so…alone."

Regina squeezed her hand again while Emma tenderly said, "I understand."

She gave them a smile. She's not alone now, especially with her sisters. She appreciates having someone to confide in with subjects like this. At least, she doesn't feel alone wading through a sea of testosterone that is her family.

"He didn't know what to do. He awkwardly patted my shoulder three times and sat right next to me. It always bothered him to see me cry because I don't do it often. Growing up with boys toughens a girl up."

Regina mused, "I always suspected that they see you as a young brother if not a baby."

"It's not all bad. They always included me in all their activities. I got to learn archery with Robin and sailing with Killian. I had so much fun with them. Well, except for that one time that I spied them while they played seven minutes with Milah and Marian. I got caught and they gave me a three hour lecture on privacy and decorum."

"The hypocrites!" Emma retorted.

Mary Margaret laughed heartily. "They always get uneasy whenever I act all feminine. The first time I wore a skirt, Robin refused to let me leave our house unless I changed into jeans. It didn't matter that the skirt is well past my knees. One time, I asked Killian to buy me some tampons from the store, he actually asked me why I needed it!"

"But did Killian get it for you?" Emma asked, engrossed by the tale of her husband.

"Oh yeah, he'd do anything for me. But for an entire week, he avoided me like the plague. When he noticed that I hit puberty, he accused me of sprouting breasts to unsettle him like it was a prank! He got me three of those padded vests to hide it. When I refused to wear it, he got into a habit of walking in front of me so no one else would notice. Soon, David and Robin were doing it too!"

Regina and Emma burst out laughing. "My Killian has always been an ass."

"Was he ever! But it was a moot point. As if anyone would notice," she mumbled the last part much quieter. She's aware that her bust is very modest and that's putting it generously.

Regina cleared her throat. "So crying in the garden?"

A blush spread across her milky white skin. "Yeah. He drew into a tight embraced and then gently asked me not to cry anymore. He kissed my cheek like he always does. Then I turned towards him, he drew a big shaky breath and the next thing I knew he was holding my face and kissing me like his life depended on it." She smiled wistfully.

"Wow," Emma whispered.

Even Regina was struck in astonishment. "You mean-"

"Yup! Tongues and all."

The kiss rocked her being. She was unprepared for the onslaught of lips on hers. His kiss was hungry, like a man parched for water drinking her in. It awakened passion in her. It was the very first time she felt lust and wanton wanting. Since then, she was David's. She could never look at any man the same way.

And even though David's failure to see her as a mature woman in love with him, she always had that memory of that night. At least that one night, he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

"Wait, so what did you do after the kiss?" Emma questioned her.

She grimaced at the memory. "I kinda froze."

"You didn't!" Regina exclaimed in disbelief. Emma palmed her head and shook it in incredulity.

"I know! I didn't know how to react. I mean, I really liked it but it was the first time I had someone's tongue in my mouth! Before I can do anything, he started apologizing then high-tailed out of there! After that he avoided me for days then resumed back to normal as if nothing happened. I tried to talk to him about it but he always ran away from me."

She looked downright miserable. Emma appeared to be ready to shake her while Regina rolled her eyes.

"So that's it? No more kissing?"

"Well… there was that other time during New Year's Eve…"

The other two perked up. It was hilarious, seeing Regina blatantly curious about Mary Margaret's secret rendezvous with David.

"I took him by surprise, really. He was helping me carry some folding chairs from the basement when the clock struck and we heard all the shouts upstairs. I didn't think about it at all. I just jumped him and gave him a kiss. He let me kiss him for ten seconds before he pried himself away from me. He accused me of being drunk while knowing that I never had a lick of alcohol in me. He pushed me back upstairs and refused to be within a yard near me. He glued himself to _Kathryn_ ," she spat the name in contempt, "and glared at me like I molested him."

It really frustrated her on how their relationship progressed. She's twenty five now and while she's inexperienced, she's very much available. Yet, he still treated her as if she's off limits. There's nothing worse than being sister-zoned.

"Aww, that's it?" Emma frowned.

"There was also this one time when he gave me this necklace," she answered as she felt for the golden bird in flight that hung delicately on her neck. "I threw myself at him and kissed him. He responded back."

Emma's eyes widened comically. "Progress!" Regina appeared engrossed by a thought.

"Yeah, he kissed me back for five seconds then fled away like I molested his sexy body…again."

"Men are complicated beings, my dear," Emma stated after taking a large swig of her wine.

"He's not like that with _Kathryn_ ," Mary Margaret spat the name with venom.

"He's a thirty year old man, prime of his life, successful and attractive. Surely, you don't think he's living like a monk?" Regina asked her as she attempted to organize the stacks of magazines.

"Yes well, I hear people talk. And the general consensus is that he's a great lover. Meanwhile, I'm dying of sexual frustration here! Pretty soon there will be cobwebs down there. Cobwebs!"

"I have an inkling that he'll come around pretty soon," Regina kindly declared. Mary Margaret is wary to believe that. She's unsure if Regina's just being nice. She averted her gaze back to the Kama Sutra she was perusing earlier.

"This doesn't look comfortable at all," she mumbled.

"You'd think! It's very…um, indulging." Emma, at least, had the decency to blush.

"Face down?"

"Exactly!"

"I don't think David would like this."

Regina scoffed. "He will, trust me. Anyone will. Just… put a pillow on the ground for… erm, safety."

"Yeah, rug burn is a bitch," Emma conceded.

Mary Margaret flushed at the image of David bending her body in such a stance, filling her with all of him and her just loving every moment of it. She flipped to another page yet again. This book alone could fuel many nights of fantasy.

"He probably will like this, with a different partner."

"Mags, don't put yourself down!" Emma chastised her. "He's interested, I can feel it!"

"The blonde is right, for once. Obviously, if he's not interested, those kisses would have never happened in the first place."

"Really?" Mary Margaret's eyes shined so brightly that Regina almost mistook hers for a newborn puppy. _Full of hope and innocence._

"But will you be happy with just sex with him?"

Mary Margaret had weighed it before. She preferred his love over a night of passion. But she can take what she can get. There's a very slim possibility of him ever falling for her as hard as she had with him. At least for one night, she was his and his alone. The only obstacle now is getting him to notice her.

David Nolan is a very attractive man. He carries himself well with dignity and confidence. He has a towering build, sandy blonde hair, ample muscles in all the right places and eyes so blue, one could drown in it. He has a boyish smile that can charm disarm and a seductive smirk that can melt. And his voice, _oh his deliciously low voice_ …just a whisper alone could make her come. A real life Prince Charming. So how in the world would he be interested in her?

She wasn't ugly, that she knows. She deems her body…adequate. Very ordinary bust line, average height, plain looks. Nothing that would drive David into a lust-filled frenzy. Very much unlike all the women that he previously dated. Those leggy bombshells that had more boobs than God should allow.

If he's meant to fall in love with her, he probably should've by now. Therefore, she'd concentrate on the next best thing.

"Honestly, I can't imagine life without him. It physically hurts to think about it. But… but I think I'll be very lucky to have a piece of something even though it might not last. I would rather have it happen than not at all," she murmured quietly.

Regina bit her lip as she felt a pang of gloom for her. Emma looked downright wretched at Mary Margaret's concession.

She continued, "I also don't want to look like a fool."

"You wont, Mags. 'Gina and I will make sure of that," Emma declared with determination.

She beamed at the support offered to her. "I'm just… I don't know anything about seduction."

"It's all about ambiance, place and timing, and most of all, clothing," Regina itemized. "Right now, we need to figure out the time and place. Everything else will fall into place."

Emma was about to pipe out a suggestion when the door opened to reveal a harried Robin and somber Killian. Robin sought out his sister without as much as a glance to everyone else.

"Listen, David's on the way here. He'll be here any minute now. But we had to talk to you before he did so we raced to beat him."

"What's going on?" Mary Margaret asked. Robin is usually calm and collected. Well, in areas where Regina is not involved in. To see him agitated like this, and especially about David, it's making her worry.

And in the usual Killian fashion, he dropped a heavy bomb.

"David's getting married!"

.

.

.

So this is very AU, especially with Regina and Emma's behaviors. I tried to deviate as far as I can but this is the best I can do. I am also looking for mods, if there's anyone interested... please please let me know. Also, let me know if you like it or it just plain sucks.


	2. Wherein They Stagger in Absurdity

Mary Margaret felt a wave of dizziness. All the air seemed to be sucked from her body. She felt the need to sit down. How does one react at the thought of the world toppling over?

Emma screeched on her behalf while Regina asked with a raised eyebrow, "Come again?"

Robin and Killian finally took notice of their lady loves. Robin answered, obviously frazzled, "Killian and I were at the marina when David just showed up and dropped a bomb on us."

A frown marred Killian's features. "He said he's going to ask Kathryn's hand in marriage. He even showed us the ring he was going to give her."

"His mother's emerald ring," Mary Margaret murmured in defeat.

"Exactly! I don't know what's going on in his head. We tried telling him that she's all wrong for him. Their relationship is rocky at best!"

Regina rolled her eyes at Killian's sentiment. _Pot and kettles._ It wasn't too long ago that Emma and Killian's tumultuous relationship finally found the right footing. It was a headache for her and Mary Margaret at the time-with Emma randomly popping up at their homes, asking for alcohol and girl's night. Robin attested to this as he was busy trying to entertain his brother.

Robin turned to his sister. "He refused to listen to us. So this is where you come in. If there's anyone who'll convince him, it's you. Make him think it over, Mags…" he trailed off as he observed how pale she was. "Are you ok? You look ready to faint."

Killian immediately took her arm and forced her to sit down at a nearby chair. Emma and Regina smugly exchanged a look at the adorable display of overprotectiveness from the brothers.

Mary Margaret wanted to speak but no coherent words came out. _Marriage._ She's too late. While she was planning to ravage every inch of David's body, he's planning to start a life with Kathryn.

Emma, her savior, ultimately stepped in. "Killian, love, your delivery needs work."

"Why are you here anyway? I thought you're going back to the precinct," he eyed his wife with a hint of suspicion. Emma's work as a sheriff takes a lot of their _intimate_ time and her potentially lying to him about her extra-curricular activities irked him.

"I was and I did. I just made a pit stop here with Regina."

Now it was Robin's turn to scrutinize his wife. While he knows that the three ladies often hang out, his wife regularly updates him on her agendas for the day. Oddly, she never mentioned meeting up with his sister today. Regina glared at Emma ( _Traitor!)_ before she calmly supplying, "We were just bringing Mary Margaret some books."

Robin narrowed his eyes. "What kind of books?"

Mary Margaret thought it was time to intervene. Her brothers will react poorly at her antics. The last time she declared having a crush, they cornered the unfortunate boy in the locker room and threatened to give him a swirly for the rest of his middle school life. And he moved schools immediately. This will definitely top that by a hundredfold. She needed to diffuse the situation immediately. However, Regina seemed to be in a mood for a fight.

"Books about sex," she stated nonchalantly. Emma picked up a copy of the Kama Sutra and shoved it towards the stupefied brothers.

Killian choked on his spit while Robin zeroed in on his wife. Although he worships the ground Regina walked on, he's finding her teasing grin incredibly maddening. He knew that Regina is secretly planning his innocent sister's descent from a tomboy into a femme fatale. And now, he can blame Emma too! It started with Regina mentioning that a pixie cut would look good on Mags. Then, she started taking her to the mall for shopping trips. After a while, and completely unnoticed by them, Mary Margaret was wearing tight skirts and make up. He should have known it would only be a matter of time before she started targeting his sister's romantic life.

Regina looked triumphant. Normally, he'd have her bracing the wall for support as he assaulted her sultry willing body after she flashed him her signature saucy smile. But it just incensed him further. He didn't want his sister to change. She's perfectly fine the way she is now.

Robin always knew that Regina would be the source of his ever elevating high blood pressure. When he first met his wife, they had been at each other's throat. Her icy attitude towards him melted in one passionate night. Who knew being lost in a forest would lead them into intense lovemaking?

"We're gathering modern information on seduction, dear," she further taunted. Emma snickered as Killian did another spit take. Regina decided to salt the fictional wound by announcing, "Mary Margaret's seduction as a matter of fact."

Into the quiet that followed that statement, David suddenly appeared in the open doorway. "Who the hell is trying to seduce Mary Margaret?"

The woman in question swallowed a wail. _You!_

She drank in his form. His short sandy blond hair was pushed askew by the fierce wind. His ears and cheeks was tinged pink from the cold and his endlessly-long muscled jeans-covered legs were damp from the rain. She inspected his unshaven face and red-rimmed eyes. He looked like he hadn't slept much the night before. Nevertheless, he looked utterly delectable. She suppressed the urge to grab him, take the Kama Sutra and push him into her bed.

She slowly stood, fixed him a hungry stare, "No one is trying to seduce me."

Emma beamed in mischief, "Yes. Because she's going to do the seducing."

Killian wheezed in curious shade of purple, Robin turned a slight tint of green and David's face became red in outrage.

"Huh. It's everything I envisioned it to be," Regina said, riveted with all the reactions. Emma appeared positively gleeful at the turn of events.

Mary Margaret shot the two a reproving glare that was ignored. This is the problem with them- one was too haughty and driven while the other just wanted to create chaos and mischief. She had always known that the two would blow the entire ops towards light. They probably thought they were helping by whetting David's curiosity. But he didn't look whetted, he looked appalled. And to mention it in front of her brothers? She might be whisked away into the nearest convent.

"I'm twenty-five years old," Mary Margaret explained. "I think my sex life should be my own business."

David all but slammed the door behind him then crossed his arms over his broad, firm chest. He somehow looked even taller and rather imposing at that. "What sex life?"

 _A good question._

"What? Did you think she'd be a virgin forever?" Regina goaded them.

"Sex life?" Killian croaked, horrified at the thought. No doubt, her remembered all the women that he left in his wake while he was on the road years ago. He was a complete bastard before he met his wife. He's starting to believe in karma. Emma, sensing his despair, soothed him by patting his back lightly.

Robin rounded on Regina, "This is all you!" David nodded in adamant agreement.

"I certainly did not arouse her, if that's what you're talking about."

Killian sagged to the sofa. Robin gasped while David appeared to be absolutely rattled. "Mary Margaret aroused?"

Mary Margaret would have laughed at the situation if she wasn't so insulted at their reactions. Or hurt by how horrified David was at the thought. She squirmed when he looked her over.

Regina shrugged. "It's been known to happen. She has working body parts just like everybody else. I don't know why it surprises you lot."

David noticed the stack of books and magazines on Mary Margaret's coffee table. He picked up a copy of the Kama Sutra. His blue eyes darkened. "My god. You have a literary arsenal here. How many men were you planning on seducing? A baker's dozen?!"

Mary Margaret knew for sure that her face was red as a tomato. She was not planning on a group confrontation and she's pushed into a tight corner. She couldn't think clearly so she tried to answer indifferently, "If need be."

"Why?" David demanded, at the same time Daniel cried out, "The hell you will!"

Killian jumped from the sofa and yelled out, "Over my dead body!"

She huffed in annoyance. "I don't need to explain myself to any of you."

Emma interjected, "That's right!" earning her an evil eye from her husband.

David picked up a book and skimmed through it. " _Delta of Venus,"_ he read an excerpt then blushed. He gawked at Mary Margaret, "Jesus, what the hell are you doing with this?"

Mary Margaret, while very distressed internally, managed to shrug her shoulders with an air of nonchalance. Although the grimace on her face betrayed her very actions. Emma pushed past Regina and Robin.

"Ah erotica! I actually brought that over. I know Regina would have self-help books. Fictional books are also a great source of information. Most women think that fantasies are odd or weird. I wanted Mags here to explore different sexual fantasies. Fuels the imagination and encourages creativity," Emma stated sagely.

All three men scowled even further.

Regina, unaffected with the displeasure aimed at her and Emma, provoked them even further. "She does have fantasies, you know. And it's perfectly normal for a woman to have them. I will not have you shame her for having them."

"In fact, I have brought the first and second issue of 'The Joy of Sex' as guide. Great text and really terrific illustrations. Very inspiring."

Seeing all the men silenced by Regina's threat, Mary Margaret decided to join in on the fun. She moved closer toward her sisters and pretended to be familiar with said books. Unfortunately for her, she picked the wrong page.

"Ah this here… is about," she swallowed before she continued, "uh male orgasms. And how to make it better." A vivid image of David in mid-climax consumed her. She fixed her gaze on David.

Emma studied the material intently. Regina waved her hand regally. "Actually it's to make it better than great. But men have no problems in that area." She grinned at her irritated husband. "Women, on the other hand, do not always achieve orgasm during sex. This book give you tips to ensure that things will go satisfactory for you."

Killian groaned in misery. He sat down again and cradled his head with both hands, no doubt trying to erase the conversation from his head. Robin paced the floor with manic energy. A classic move from him when he's beyond agitated and can't deal at all. David wheezed as if he was sucker punched in the gut.

When David recovered, he refrained from glaring. He's mostly confused with the turn of events. What drove his pure Mary Margaret into this madness? And who the hell is the bastard that propelled her into such a drastic move?

In a lethal, almost predatory tone that she's rarely heard from him, David growled, "Who are you planning to seduce, Mary Margaret?"

Emma interjected with a wicked gleam in her eyes, "The guy is really clueless. Can you believe that he hasn't even noticed her and she was sending out all sorts of signals? Mags here is getting pretty desperate."

 _Emma is having way too much fun with this._ Mary Margaret observed the throbbing vein in David's forehead.

Regina scoffed at Killian's exaggerated gagging. She turned to her sister-in-law, "You know, I think that he's also getting desperate. He's thinking of taking some pretty desperate measures himself. It's only a matter of time, dear."

Mary Margaret felt her heartbeat pick up. Surely, she's not suggesting that David's proposal has something to do with her? But if it is, then why? It's a little farfetched.

"Is this about Whale?" Robin asked out of the blue.

She rolled her eyes. _How in the world did her brother find out about Victor?_

David barked at her, "We talked about this, Mags. He's not right for you!"

Victor Whale is a nice enough person. He worked with David as an executive analyst. He asked her out on a date and provided her with a pleasant distraction from her secret love. If she was being honest with herself, she would have acknowledged that she said yes to make David jealous. Of which proved to be futile since all he said to her was that Victor is a wimp. No hints of jealousy nor envy.

"Victor is… nice," she murmured, unwilling to admit that there were no other prospects knocking on her door.

David decided to change tactics. "'Gina, Emma… you know I love you to bits and you are the best thing that ever happened to these losers here," he gestured to the outraged brothers, "but is it really necessary to encourage Mags with this ridiculous business?"

It was Killian who answered, "Regina can't keep her mitts off anything. She's always cavorting with Emma and they're up to no good, as usual."

Regina snorted in derision. "How dare you-"

Robin interrupted her, "But is it wrong though?"

"Mags wouldn't have to resort to this if you didn't scare off every male creature within a fifty mile radius!" Emma yelled.

"STOP!" Everyone focused on Mary Margaret. She glowered at her brothers, "Both of you just leave your wives alone. They have my best intentions at heart and they are a big help. A lot more than what you two would have been."

There was a general course of grunting from the two since their idea of help would be to lock her in a broom closet until she promised to let go of the seduction idea.

Suddenly, David turned to the two men. "Wait, what are you two doing here? I thought you were going to go fishing."

Killian attempted to lie when Emma gripped his arm. "He's my ride. Picked me up."

Regina nodded for Robin to follow along. "Robin's bringing me back to my office. We called them not too long ago." The two did not refute the lies but they were unhappy with the abrupt termination of the argument.

Killian pulled Mary Margaret into a hug while deftly whispering in her ear, "Talk some sense into his big head, sis. Make him think about what he's doing."

She nodded her head, "I'll try."

The two women pulled their men along to the door after Robin gave his sister a goodbye hug. However, Robin couldn't resist to add, "For god's sake, Mags, don't seduce anyone!"

Regina grimaced. "You are such a pest. Good think I didn't have a brother." The two couples continued to bicker as they left Mary Margaret's house.

Uncomfortable silence filled the room after they all left. She bit her lip in apprehension. She fidgeted under his intense scrutiny. _Damn it!_ Neither Emma nor Regina gave her any basic instructions. And she wasn't sure if she can wing anything without crashing and burning almost immediately.

His cerulean eyes that she loved so much gazed at her speculatively. In a low voice, he asked her, "Well, Mary Margaret. You want to tell me what all this is really about?"

 _Fuck._


	3. Thus She Magnified Her Fortitude

Disclaimers: This is an adaptation of Lori Foster's Annie Get Your Guy. Also, and very obviously, I do not own OUAT. No copyright infringement intended. I encourage readers to look up Lori Foster's works if they liked this story.

He eyed her with great scrutiny. He crossed his arms, making his sinewy arms bulge even bigger. He stood almost a yard away from her but his presence loomed over her. He refrained from saying anything, using silence to scare her into submission. Eerily, it was working.

Mary Margaret's intimidated, and a little turned on. And how can she not? He's all hot and bothered, glowering at her menacingly. _Oh the things he can do to her…_ Her imagination is running amok and his undivided attention made her feel giddy.

"What I do and who I do it with is my own business, David." As she spoke, she began gathering the books littered on her coffee table. One thin book fell open to a particularly graphic image of a couple intimately. The woman was straddling the man against the wall and wearing nothing but a lecherous grin. Then her mind went into overdrive. _David can easily lift her like that and do more..._

She scooped the book up and peeked at h. He definitely saw the picture. A strained expression took over his scowl. Like he sucked on a lemon.

She cleared her throat, "Why are you here, David?"

He shook his head as if to clear it. "We can talk about it later."

"No, we can talk about it now," she said decisively. She really should not talk to him about her plans for seduction lest she blurts something incriminating.

David tilted his head, and closed his hand on her shoulder when she started past. Her heartbeat skipped at the tender touch.

It's not as if she's starved for affection. She knew she was loved. Her father, while always preoccupied with the family advertising business, made sure that she never asked for anything. Robin filled both positions as a parental figure and a big brother. He was steadfast and reliable, always throwing a hundred percent of himself in all his endeavors. He also excelled in academia. Killian, however, is the embodiment of a middle child. He's difficult and had always been. She never doubted his love but he's more prone to teasing her than declaring his affection towards her. He's a self-professed bad boy. It worked for him though. Killian does have a pretty mug of a face and he certainly knows how to use it.

So to sum it up, Robin's the smart cookie, Killian is the pretty one and she's just plain awkward. _Story of her life._

David gently shook her out of her musings. "Just promise me one thing, Mags. Before you decide to do anything, talk to me about it. Okay?"

Mary Margaret nodded slightly. She can at least concede that a little discussion is necessary before she could seduce him. Honestly, she would have agreed to anything just to drop the subject. She's still very ill-prepared for any assault. Then they can finally move on to a bigger elephant in the room. David's impeding proposal to Kathryn would undermine any of her seduction plans.

Her heart punched against her ribs with a heavy throb of panic. If he can only see her, see how much she loves him…

"Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?" David asked in concern.

"It really won't help."

"You know I'd help anyway I can." He patted her shoulder.

"Really?" Maybe if she told him that she's on the brink of madness with sexual frustration… that she just wanted to sate her desires with his body…

No. She didn't want just sexual satisfaction. Not just his body. She wanted his heart, his love.

She wanted it all.

She shook her head in despair. David inched closer to her and pulled her into a tight embrace. Mary Margaret found her nose pressed firmly against his firm chest. She took a deep breath and inhaled his scent. _Boy, does he smell good._

Maybe it's his warm body against her, maybe it's his intoxicating aftershave or maybe she'd gone crazy when she hastily said, "I have needs."

He froze instantly. She can feel the accelerated thumping of his heartbeat. "Money?" he croaked out desperately. "I would gladly give you-"

"Personal needs." She felt a sudden surge of confidence. "Intimate needs."

He dropped his arms around her abruptly like he got scalded by boiling water. "What the hell do you mean, talking like that?"

Innocently, she asked, "Like what?"

He ruffled hair with his hand in frustration. "About… needs and all that!"

This is not how she should proceed. If Emma and Regina were here, they'd wave a giant banner that says she's mucking it up. But damn it, she's very tired of waiting for him to notice that she's a woman. In the past, David had a keen sense of knowing if she's feeling sad. He was always there to cheer her up. Even before he came to live with them, he never seemed to mind if she's around. To a timid girl who didn't make friends easily, he was a godsend.

Being around David and her brothers had given her instant popularity at school, especially with the girls vying for their attention. All three men had always been known in the community as eligible bachelors. While Killian had strayed from the traditional academic path, opting for service with the US Navy, they became accomplished in their respective fields. But throughout their journey, they always let her tag along.

Somewhere along the way, she fell hopelessly in love with David Nolan.

Summoning a saucy grin, she asked, "We've always discussed things, haven't we, David?"

His gaze moved over her face, calculating, then he spoke very slowly, "Yeah. Most of the times, we do. I wouldn't have it any other way, Mary Margaret."

"Then you should know that, despite how you see me, I am a woman."

His face reddened. "I have never said otherwise!"

"And as a woman, I do have fantasies. Which, according to Regina, is perfectly normal."

"Good God!"

"Do you want to hear my fantasies, David?"

He swallowed hard. "Okay. Yeah. We can…uh, we can talk about that," he answered as he led her to the couch. He forced her to sit down next to him. "Fantasies are…fine." He made a slight croaking sound but seemed to take that in stride. "But acting on it? I just don't think that you're ready to do the seducing. Especially not on that idiot, Whale."

She felt like she got slapped in the face. "You don't think I can do it."

"I never said that!"

"Oh but you implied it! You don't think I have what it takes. You don't think I'm sexy enough to pull it off."

"I think you're plenty sexy."

She blinked. "Really?" Then she scooted closer to him, pleased at his admission. She welcomed all forms of progress at this point.

David stared at her green eyes then her plump, red lips. He was mesmerized for a second before he leapt from the couch with a growl. He stalked around her living room like a caged lion.

Even in his agitated form, he still managed to look enticing to her.

He finally stopped, looking much calmer now. "Not to change the subject-"

"Ha!"

"But I came here to tell you something."

"Oh, sounds serious." Dread filled her. She wound her hands together delicately to cover up the slight tremble.

"I suppose it is. Not bad though. But… well, I'm going to ask Kathryn to marry me."

She knew what he was going to declare. But it still didn't soften the blow. And to actually hear it coming from him, it's like a shot to the heart. "Is that so?"

"I know it's unexpected. I've known her forever. She'd be perfect from me. Even Leo agreed."

"Dad?" What in the world did her father do? Sure, he is fond of David for following his footsteps with the advertising business. After all, neither Robin nor Killian took the mantle of the family business. And David did really well with the company. So much so that he's being groomed to be the next CEO. All the Blanchard siblings approved of the choice.

She briefly considered hitting him in the head with a book to knock some sense in him. But with the huge difference in their heights, she'll only reach up to his chin. _Hit his charming face and risk leaving a scar? Not a chance!_

"Your father informed me, very blatantly, that it was time I had a wife. He really changed a lot since Robin and Killian's marriage."

Leopold Blanchard had changed. He used to be so driven with the company, throwing all his life into creating an empire. His grief from his wife's death had sealed him away to the point that he avoided reminders of the love he'd lost, including his family. Only on special occasions did they see their father.

Eva Blanchard, her mother, passed a few minutes after she had given birth to her. Mary Margaret only saw pictures of her, never even having the chance to be held by her. But she overheard Robin mentioning that he'd lost both parents on that day. Robin, being six years older, took on the responsibility of a parent to both younger siblings until Killian wised up. After Killian got over his rebellious phase during his early teenage years, he took on the mantle of a second father to her. Although, one could argue if really got over his rebellious phase. From then, it was the three of them with an absentee father. Now that Mary Margaret is older, she can truly appreciate David's role in the family. He had been a great friend to both Robin and Killian as they tried to bear the brunt of familial burdens.

"Your father suggested she be someone smart, savvy, independent, a woman who could make a man comfortable-"

She gave an unladylike snort. "There you go. He clearly wasn't talking about Kathryn."

He gave her a familiar reprimanding look. "I know that you had your differences. But Kathryn understands business. Besides, she's the only woman I've been seeing. Of course, that's who Leo meant."

She scowled. "But Kathryn? She's rigid and mean… and a bully!" _And skanky._

David smirked. "Look, I know that you've had some spats with her before, brat," he said affectionately. "Just because you don't like her doesn't mean that she's lacking qualities that appeal to a man."

She had another urge to hit him in the face. She balled her hands and counted to ten internally to prevent an outburst. Seeing her distress, he pulled her hands and gently caressed it with his.

"Contrary to what your brothers think, it's not the end of the world."

Mary Margaret bit her lips to regain composure. It's really difficult what with David touching her. "And what did my brothers think?"

"That I'm being seduced by the idea of marriage, not by the bride."

"Robin?"

"Who else? But get this, Killian said that marriage is a sacred sanctity that should not be entered lightly. There should, at the very least, be strong emotions involve."

She raised her eyebrows. A year ago, Killian would have told David to run away from any forms of commitment. After Emma, he's worse than a priest during a sermon. Nevertheless, she wholeheartedly agrees with him on this one. "He's right, you know."

"You want me to take advice from him? He almost lost her before he realized that he was madly in love with her. And don't get me started with Robin! He planned to sue Regina for all her worth before the trip to the woods."

"Okay…Do you…I mean, are you…" She couldn't quite force the words out.

"Are you asking if I'm in love with Kathryn?"

She's frightened of his answer. If he is then what else can she do? She can't hinder his happiness. "Are you, David?"

He looked incredibly masculine standing there, staring at her with such intensity. His blue eyes darkened, if that was even possible. He clenched his jaw. She noticed that he didn't shave this morning, giving him a subtle shadow that made him appear fiercer.

David is kind, strong and proud. And loyal to a fault. He worked hard for her father, perhaps to repay his kindness for taking him in his time of need. He valued her family as his very own. He never tolerated injustice and he went out of his way to help others.

He is gorgeous and exceedingly charming. And, damn, he can really kiss.

It's no wonder she fell head over heels with him.

David jerked off his leather jacket and tossed it carelessly on the couch. The scowl that he wore can quail people into apprehension. People that do not know him well.

"Do you?" she probed, with a bolder voice this time.

"No." He sounded disgusted with himself. "Not the romantic, sappy love that you talk about. But I suppose I respect her-"

"You suppose? David, if I were Kathryn I wouldn't want to be married to a man that supposes he-"

"Dammit Mags! You're as stubborn as your brothers I think we'll be great together. I'm thirty-one, and it's time for me to start my own family."

Mary Margaret knew that he still felt at odds with his role in the family. While they had embraced him wholeheartedly, he was not a Blanchard. She had a feeling that he feels like he was still an orphan that got really lucky. "We're family."

He avoided her sincere gaze. "It's time I settled down. While I haven't found the perfect woman, I might as well settle with Kathryn. We get along well. And I know that she's going to find our union mutually beneficial."

"She wants a promotion, not a husband," she scoffed at him. It was not a secret that Kathryn is sleeping her way to the top of the chain.

"She's not immune to my physique either, brat."

Her hands itched for the thick, leather bound book on the table. Maybe just a smack won't leave a mark on his stupidly beautiful face.

"We have the same interests. I can talk to her about business and such."

She promptly rolled her eyes. Kathryn is the kind of woman who makes the most out of her life. Be it fun, men or money. David is the exact opposite. He genuinely cares for people and would give the shirt off his back to help out.

"You should be happy for me."

"I should be happy that you're making the worst decision of your life?" _Marrying the wrong woman when I'm right here in front of you!_

"Actually, I'm trying to avoid a few mistakes."

Mary Margaret had no idea what he's talking about, and David didn't explain further. She collected her wits. "What you need is time, somewhere far away, to think things over. To decide if this is really what you want."

"I've made up my mind, Mags."

"Do you even hear yourself? You're taking advice from Dad! Relationship advice! Do you see how ridiculous that is?"

David laughed out loud. She always loved his laugh. He always had one or a ready smile around her.

She continued on, "He's just upset that Robin and Killian refused to take part of the company. The way he'd acted, you'd think that they'd disowned him. He's been on a very complaining mood ever since."

"Leo enjoys complaining, and you know it. That's why he grumble so much when you decided to take up teaching instead of business. That's his hobby. Let him grouse." David took a sweeping glance at the books and magazines that littered Mary Margaret's living room. "Although, he's going straight into cardiac arrest when he finds out about all your shenanigans."

"Evidently, his other hobby is matchmaking."

"He made a suggestion. Which I took."

"I love him but he's old and not as astute as he was. That's why you're running the business for him."

"He needed help. With all his children having their own careers, he needed someone."

"So you felt obligated to be there for him?"

"Not obligated," he quickly denied. "Leo would never pressure me."

"He just did!"

"It was a suggestion."

"That you were obligated to follow!"

"Stop putting words in my mouth. I respect Leo. A lot. He took me in before I got passed around in the foster care system and treated me like one of the family."

Mary Margaret reached and touched his arm, bared below his rolled-up sleeves. It was a curious contrast of smooth skin and dense muscle. She stopped the urge to squeeze his arm. She can almost hear Emma's impish giggle and Regina's haughty voice. _There is a distinct line between admiring and manhandling._

She cleared her throat. "You haven't mentioned marriage to Kathryn yet?"

"I was waiting for the right moment. Soon."

She felt invigorated with renewed hope. There's still time to steer things around. Kathryn would never be interested in giving David a family he deserves. Her entire focus is her career. She wouldn't want to be dragged down with diapers and midnight feedings. She'd never prioritize David and worst of all, she'd never love him the way that Mary Margaret does.

In a way, Mary Margaret would be saving him from a bitter divorce. And she could do it by seducing him.

With an idea forming in her head, she asked him eagerly, "You feel like eating pizza? My treat. Sort of an I-hope-you-come-to-your-senses pizza party."

David chuckled, relaxing on the couch. "That could go both ways, you know. I could convince you to get over jumping some guy's bones."

She flashed him a cheeky smile. "It was suggested that I take the subtle approach but if you think that a more direct one would work better, then maybe I should-"

"No!" he bellowed out. "Bone jumping is not the way to go."

She snickered. "Then stay here and give me pointers. I need a man's perspective anyway."

His face turned a mottled shade of red. He snarled, "Now, how can I refuse a wonderful opportunity?"

She wouldn't pounce on him tonight, she decided. She haven't read the books yet, aside from peeking at the illustrations. And since David is the only man that she desired, she has zero ideas on how to turn a man on. But it doesn't mean she can't test the waters. If she can get him to open up, she might find information that she can use to her advantage. As Robin once said to her, a hunter does not catch his prey with blunt tools. Or Killian's words of wisdom, reconnaissance will make or break a mission.

A few months ago, when she confided to Emma and Regina that she wanted David, they had given her several suggestions on how to find out if he was interested in her. She found out that he hated it when she flirted with other men, when she went to a singles bar with Ruby, or when she wore clothes that show off more skin than she's usually comfortable showing. But then again, so did her brothers. The results were deemed inconclusive.

Maybe now's a good time to conduct a second experiment. Her body tingled with anticipation. "Call and order the pizza. Make yourself comfortable. I have a few quick things to do."

He appeared apprehensive at her bright smile. He nodded, nonetheless, and dialed on the phone. She darted into her room. Her heart hammered out in anxiety. This is her chance.

A chance to show him that she's a woman, not a younger sister nor a dear friend. And then he could make his choice.

...

...

...

On the next chapter:

 **He was busy reading a small book on sensitive parts of the female body, nodding in recognition of most and raising an eyebrow over those he doubted when Mary Margaret walked in. He glanced up, and the book fell from his hand, landing ungracefully on the carpet floor.**

 **Every single cell in his body jumped into overdrive, sending his relaxed state straight to hell.**

You guys, this had been pretty hard to write. I've been very distracted by my other ships. Don't fret because I'm fully committed into finishing this fic. I will need more motivation during the season hiatus though. Also, I'm sure no one noticed that I changed the rating for this into Explicit. Yes, there will be smut. Bear with me because it's uncharted territory for me. Please let me know what you think, complaints or compliments. I welcome them. **  
**


	4. In Which He Drowned in a River of Denial

**Disclaimers: This is an adaptation of Lori Foster's Annie Get Your Guy. Also, and very obviously, I do not own OUAT. No copyright infringement intended. I encourage readers to look up Lori Foster's works if they liked this story.**

 **Chapter 4: In Which He Drowns In a River of Denial**

As soon as Mary Margaret closed the door, David let out the breath he'd been holding. He had been incredibly tense. He swore he felt the tension to the very roots of his short hair. And this tension was not brought about by the upcoming wedding business, although that's also becoming a headache. No, this is all Mary Margaret's undoing.

This preposterous seduction thing! What the hell did his sweet little Mags know about carnal seduction? Nothing! She knew absolutely nothing, he was sure of that! She seldom dated, and never seriously. Not that she couldn't if she chose to do so.

Most of the times she seems unaware of it, but she was a real looker. Her milky white skin contrasted with ebony hair and her impossibly red lips that forms an exquisite smile alone can knock a man into submission to her wiles. Her petite stature complimented her gentle curves that were all in the right places, perfectly symmetrical, perfectly balanced. Perfect.

He gave another shaky sigh. Good God, now he's thinking about her curves!

He perched himself onto the couch and ordered the pizza. After placing a call to their favorite pizza place, he looked around, trying to occupy his mind with something other than Mary Margaret's body.

Or her plans of seduction.

Or the stacks of _educational_ books littered all over the living room. And he used the term educational more loosely than he liked. Some of them were straight up pornography. You can hide it under the pretense of _erotica_ but porn is porn.

The books were impossible to ignore. The titles were screaming for his attention. Sex. In Mary Margaret's apartment, where it does not belong.

Almost as if he had no control of his limbs, he gingerly picked up the Joy of Sex and skimmed through it. He got hot under his collar and he felt a familiar tightening in his groin. He felt an irrational stab of anger as he imagined Mary Margaret looking through the same book, planning on incorporating what she saw with some faceless, imbecilic man. _Fuck._

David tried to shake off his agitation by pacing around. Why couldn't she see that whoever this man was, he wasn't good enough for her? Not if Mags had to resort to seducing him. Was this guy a blind fool?

Mary Margaret is one of a kind. She was kind and gentle, smart and fiercely independent. Although it can be argued that her brothers, and David himself, tried to spend the better part of their lives taking care of her. But she was too innocent, too trusting and possessed such an enormous capacity for compassion, it would be extremely easy for someone to take advantage of her.

The thought of someone breaking her heart filled him with a killing-and jealous-rage.

He knew that he had to do then. Once he resigned himself to his fate, it became easier to cope. David sprawled on the couch and put his feet up on the coffee table. While he formulated his plans to save Mary Margaret from this absurdity, he idly flipped through one of the books. He grudgingly admitted to himself ( _never to Regina and especially Emma)_ that the books they procured were sexy as sin. Albeit very graphic at times, the pictures were admirable. If his teen self had gotten a hold of these, he would have been happily locked in his room forever.

Mags definitely needed his protection. A sweet little thing like her could easily be swept away by sexual promises the books described. It would be a great injustice for her to waste her innocence on a jerk who didn't really want her, who might not appreciate her.

An image of the idiot, Whale, flashed in his head. The way he looked at his Mary Margaret, with an undisguised lust in his eyes, made David's palms sweat. He would not let Whale touch her. He decided that he would help her, whether she wanted him to or not.

It wouldn't be hard to convince her. There was an easy camaraderie between them. David felt it from the first time he met her, back when she was only a little past his elbow. With six years between them, he had always regarded her as a baby. She had been all big green eyes and riotous curly dark hair, skinny legs and a shy smile. She trusted him immediately. She used to follow him around and made him a bodyguard from her overbearing brothers ( _mostly Killian)_. When he lost his only living family member, she was the first one to welcome him into their family. She started the campaign for his adoption, not that she had to insist with a lot of effort. Robin and Killian immediately jumped on the bandwagon. Leo took him on not out of pity but out of his ample generosity.

Mary Margaret was the first to make him smile after his mother's death. She became his ray of sunshine through the darkest of days, his angel that goaded him to be the best he can be. Her faith in him, her friendship, was something that he valued more than anything else in his life.

As they grew and matured, their relationship had been strained. There were times his mutinous hormones possessed his mind and body, blocking out any rational thought. He'd forgotten that she's his best friend's baby sister and done things he shouldn't have done.

Like kiss her.

And want her.

For the most part, he was able to tamp down the urges. _For the most part…_

There were nights where his subconscious took over. He dreamt of loving her and having her snug in his arms where she fit perfectly, only to wake up in immense disappointment. What he needed, thanks to Leo's hinting, is a woman of his own. That he wouldn't have to use Mary Margaret to fill all the gaps in his life. It wasn't fair to her to make her a surrogate mate just because he couldn't find a woman he can be serious with. It was a severe breach of their friendship.

Maintaining said friendship with her is a priority to him. He was close to Robin and Killian but male-based friendships had restrictions. With Mary Margaret, he's completely at ease. He didn't have to worry about being one of the guys or keeping up with the macho image. While he loved the two men like brothers, there's no denying that he felt more affection towards the youngest of the Blanchard clan.

Because they were so damn close, it wasn't difficult to let his mind veer into taboo directions. It shouldn't be this way but he was slowly succumbing to his disturbing notions. As soon as he's married, it would change. Someone else will fill the void, he was sure of it.

Before he got engaged, and everything changed between them, he'd take care of this one problem for her. That's what friends are for and Mary Margaret was his best friend. And she deserved someone who will move the fucking stars and moon for her, not the other way around.

After coming up with a course of action, he instantly relaxed. Hell, if he was in his own home right now, he can even fall asleep. He had been plagued with thoughts of his future last few nights that he was unable to get a wink of sleep.

He was busy reading a small book on sensitive parts of the female body, nodding in recognition of most and raising an eyebrow over those he doubted when Mary Margaret walked in. He glanced up, and the book fell from his hand, landing ungracefully on the carpet floor.

Every single cell in his body jumped into overdrive, sending his relaxed state straight to hell.

He swallowed twice, tried to speak, and then decided that the effort was way beyond him. He shook his head, trying to gather his frayed senses. Mary Margaret flashed him a beguiling smile and glided-he had never seen her glide before-on bare feet over the couch.

"I considered what you said, David." Her voice was low and throaty. Seductive even. David gripped the edge of the couch to prevent himself from joining the damn book on the floor. "And I decided that I should talk to you. Who better to tell me what I'm doing wrong around the… uh man I want to seduce?"

He eyed the slinky little outfit she had on. This was definitely not a good thing. Oh, it looked good. Real good.

Perfect. And that was the problem.

He slowly got to his feet. "Uh…M-Mary Margaret…" _Damn it, he was stuttering like a fool!_

Oh but she was unforgiving. She crossed her arms, making the substantially exposed cleavage even greater. "Do you think this dress would turn him on? I have high heels to pair this with. That way, we'll be on even ground. He's a lot taller than me," she said with a smug expression on her face.

"Darling, everyone is taller than you," he managed to reply. He spoke deliberately, trying to give his mind time to catch up with his tongue, which suddenly felt clumsy. Probably because his tongue thought of much better things to do than talk or gawk at her.

The black dress she wore was a sweater-type material that literally clung to her small body. There was a deep v-cut on the front that displayed the smooth expanse of her neck downwards to the valley of her breasts. The material stretched across her flat stomach and rounded thighs. To makes things worse ( _or better, he had yet to decide_ ), the damn thing ended well above her knees.

When he finally lifted his gaze to her face, he saw that she was blushing and watching him intently. She was probably waiting for a compliment, one that he would be remiss to give her. Damn if he would encourage her to wear the flimsy dress out in public!

He would take no part in her seduction.

.

.

.

Thank you for the support. Sorry it took me forever to update but rest assured that this will get finished. Let me know what you think!

Up next:

" **I'm not wearing any underwear, David Nolan. None at all."**

 **All the oxygen in his lungs wheezed out of him in a loud gasp as if he was sucker punched in the chest. At the same time, his body tightened with acute arousal. "Wha-what?!"**


	5. In Which A Truce Was Reached

This is an adaptation of Lori Foster's Annie Get Your Guy. Also, and very obviously, I do not own OUAT. No copyright infringement intended. I encourage readers to look up Lori Foster's works if they liked this story. Also, keep watching OUAT. I welcome criticisms and compliments. Sorry about the delayed chapter. Life got real busy. But I promise to complete this story, slowly but surely. R/R!

 **CHAPTER 5: In Which a Truce Was Reached**

David felt his brows pull down into a vicious frown. He jutted his chin toward her and, like an overgrown petulant child, muttered angrily, "You look more naked than not."

He dismissed any lingering thoughts about possibly hurting her feelings. There was no other way, he reminded himself.

Mary Margaret expertly dodged his barbed statement and countered with a teasing lilt in her soft voice, "How would you know, David? You've never seen me naked."

His heart leapt from his ribcage. His blood seemed to pump hotly through his veins. He ambled closer to her, to tower her perhaps. He said in a low drawl, "I've seen you. Don't tell me you've forgotten."

If he hoped to embarrass her a bit, possibly force her to change into more sensible clothing, then he could not have been more wrong.

Mary Margaret immediately averted her gaze while scuffing her bare pink toes in the carpet. "I was only eighteen then-and a very late bloomer. There was not much to look at."

Tenderness swelled inside him, almost obliterating his shock at seeing her in the sexy number. He could remember it like it happened just yesterday. Hell, he'd go to his grave remembering.

"The way you carried on," he said, his tone low and gruff, "I was afraid the whole neighborhood would know what happened."

She blushed. "I was mortified. Red and Belle convinced me that we could go skinny-dipping and I stupidly believed them. I never thought you'd be the one to catch us."

David chuckled. He had a vivid memory of the combined high-pitched girlish wails. He had a headache right after. "I wasn't sure who was more surprised. Me or you three girls."

"Belle and Red had a huge crush with you afterwards. They followed you around for an entire summer."

He winced at the memory of two girls stalking him for two months. They were everywhere. He even contemplated calling the cops at one point. Luckily for him, both girls went to a university out of state. He still gets teased about it. But, if he were being true to himself, he never noticed the two said girls. All his attention had been focused on Mary Margaret. "They were both trouble. I should have told your parents instead of walking away."

"Walking?" she scoffed, peeked at him and averted her gaze yet again, "I remember you stomping off and cursing heavily and even your ears were bright red. You know, I just realized this, I have never heard you curse that much until that day."

He laughed and touched her chin to tip her face up. "I was going to spank or strangle you when you get home. Here you were, all ready to hide from the rest of the world, and all I wanted was to wring your neck."

He went on a tangent about propriety and the risks had they been found by any other perverts in town. He was deep in his monologue that he didn't catch the way her eyes enlarged nor the way she bit her lower lip upon hearing the word spank.

"Neither of those girls left me alone after that. And I blame you for that too. They both thought I'd be overcome with lust for their adolescent bodies after seeing them in the raw."

She smirked and playfully added, "Actually, I think that was the plan all along."

Mortified as he had been, David knew that he had to talk to Mary Margaret right away or she'd avoid him forever. He was older, mature, a grown man despite how the sight of her naked glory affected him, so he knew it was up to him to relieve her embarrassment.

He pretended to be outraged, both to help her through the awkwardness of it, and to hide his own discomfort with the situation.

She might have considered herself physically lacking, but his reaction to her was staggering. He'd felt like a lecher because he couldn't get the image out of his mind. It was the very first time he had considered her being a female, of being someone other than his best friends' youngest sister, or a lovable kid who he liked as a friend. She stood shivering in the shallow water, one hand over her small breasts, the other splayed over the notch of her thin thighs. The image was nearly enough to buckle his knees.

He still felt guilty when he remembered it- and he remembered it more often than he should.

At six years her senior, he was far too old then, and too trusted by the Blanchard clan, to be thinking the things he'd thought. At the time, he hadn't even known there were such vivid, carnal things to think about. Not that he was a prude. Hell no. He knew that he's an attractive man. There were several gorgeous women that were testament to that.

Mary Margaret, well, she had inspired him into new depths of lust.

And he'd been fighting himself ever since because no matter what he told himself, his gonads would argue that she was uncommonly sexual and appealing. It had been a battle of wills ever since.

The sad thing is that he knows he's currently losing.

He walked away with an exasperated groan. He felt so disgusted with himself then, as if he'd done an obscenely horrific act to her when, in fact, he hadn't even looked for more than the few seconds it took for her nudity to register. And as much as he hated himself for it, he carried that picture in his mind ever since as a teasing reminder of Mary Margaret's shy, innocent femininity.

She wasn't acting shy now.

"David?"

Her tone made his spine stiffen. He kept his back to her, naively thinking that it might be safer than actually looking at her, so soft and sweet and curious. "You can't really be thinking of wearing that in public?"

"Of course not."

 _Thank goodness!_ He was just managing to regulate his heart rate when she said, "This is only for private viewing. Maybe his place. Or mine."

David whirled in a burst of anger, "Just who the hell is this idiot you want so badly? If it's _Whale_ , I swear I'll-"

The venom in his voice when he mentioned Dr. Whale almost made her wince. Instead, she crossed her arms under her breasts. David suddenly realized that she wasn't wearing a bra. He started to shake.

"Oh no, you don't," she sounded annoyed, quite oblivious to his struggle for control. "You'll try to intimidate him into staying away from me, won't you?"

She hit the bullseye dead center. He was beginning to feel desperate too. "Mags, any guy that doesn't want you is not worth all this trouble."

He's ready to beg on his knees at this point.

As she turned to pace away, he got a tempting view of her backside in the dress.

He needed to leave. Immediately.

He was grabbing his jacket when he heard her speak in a soft voice, "What if he has a good reason for staying away from me? What then?"

"Don't be ridiculous," he snapped at her. He didn't mean to sound so harsh but she was torturing him by slow degrees. "What possible reason would he have? No, he's just an idiot, and you don't want to bed an idiot, now do you?"

Staring at him in what appeared to be exasperation, she responded, "Unfortunately, I believe I do."

He drew a long breath. "Mags, let me explain something to you about sex."

She nodded, all her attention fixed at him.

"Sex isn't all that romantic."

"It's not?"

He shook his head vehemently. "No, it's hot and sweaty and sometimes crude-"

Her eyes darkened, lips parted, her cheeks flushed. "You make it sound wonderful," she breathed.

David had absolutely no idea how to reply to that.

The doorbell rang.

Mary Margaret took a deep breath, then started toward the door.

He grabbed her by the arm. "Don't even think about it." He sounded panicked, but there was no way in the world he'd let her go to the door in that dress.

"What's the matter with you?" she asked, and damn if she didn't sound amused.

He pushed her back into her room. "The poor pizza kid will have a heart attack. He's probably young and horny enough as it is without you flaunting yourself in front of him. Stay out of sight while I get rid of him."

She beamed at him and thankfully, did not fight him.

After he paid the pizza and shut the door, she ambled back into the room, still wearing the slinky outfit. She had on a smug smile to match with it.

"You think I look good enough to turn that delivery man on?"

He scoffed, "The kid is eighteen. A strong wind would turn him on."

"Really?"

David decidedly moved away from her. He felt the need to further distance himself from her, especially with what she had on. "You look great, Mags. No matter what you wear, you're beautiful. The dress isn't even noticeable."

 _Lie._ The dress is definitely noticeable, particularly on her.

"You really mean that? I always thought I have an adequate body."

He glared at her. Does she not have any idea how attractive she was? Even if she was to wear rags, he was sure that he would find her desirable. And now that he saw the smooth expanse of her long legs, he had a hard time not thinking about how it would feel wrapped around him. Her eyes were huge, thickly lashed, and staring up to him while she waited for his reply.

He didn't want to but his gaze dropped down her body again. Suddenly, everything slowed down. He felt warmer, growing even warmer still. He heard her small, unsteady breaths, inhale her flowery scent-a fragrance unique to her and guaranteed to make him crazy.

He felt a shot of static electricity travel down to his groin at the sight of her taut nipples against the soft fabric of the dress. There was an undercurrent of heat emanating from her. And it overwhelmed him. He drew closer to her.

He gave a slight groan and leaned down toward her. He gave her plenty of time to back away. Instead, she moved into him, lifting her face with her lips parted. This is utter madness…

He really should have better self-control. He should stop this, right now. This instant…

Oh but she tasted so good.

His mouth danced with hers. Every time he kissed her, it was better than the time before. He parted her lips with his tongue and captured hers. She gave a guttural moan. Her lips were damp and tasted so incredibly sweet.

Although his hands were itching to feel her, he refused to lay his hands on her. It killed him to have her pressed close to him, so close that he can feel her rounded breasts against his ribcage. He wanted nothing else but to lift her to the counter and part her smooth legs…

Then he felt it.

Her wandering hand found the left side of his butt cheek and squeezed it.

He jerked back. It took him a second to register that his sweet Mary Margaret just copped a feel.

She, in turn, sighed. Her smile was content, as if she had been planning to do it all along. The foggy haze dissipated and everything became clear.

 _She was practicing on him!_

He cussed and she practically jumped. She scowled and removed the offending hand from his derriere.

It was time to leave. He should have left earlier. Damned if he would let her hone her skills on him while planning on seducing some other fool.

He gathered his things. Halfway through the room, he realized he would not be able to sleep wondering if she was following through with those idiotic plans. _Damn Regina and Emma._

He turned back and Mary Margaret promptly slammed into him. She had been at his heels as soon as he disengaged. He gave her a slight shake. "Do not seduce anyone! Do you hear me?!"

She had a mutinous expression.

"If a man needs to be persuaded, then there's something wrong with him. Trust me on this."

"No. There's nothing wrong with him, David. He's perfect." The previously rebellious expression turned dreamy.

David wanted to punch a wall. Preferably one with Whale's face on it. Or maybe Whale's actual face would work better. "You don't know any better. This guy is dense."

She rolled her eyes but gave a slight nod. "Okay, so he is dense," she conceded. "But what you're saying is that I'm good enough? He'll actually want me without this plan?"

He felt trapped in his own machination. He certainly did not want to encourage her with the plan but he also wanted to discourage her from developing any relationship with Whale.

"You told me to think about the proposal. How about a deal? You rethink about this seduction business and I'll also think about the proposal. We'll both give it a lot of thought. All right?"

He hoped that it would work. And she took the bait, very readily too. That would be suspicious if he wasn't awfully relieved. She stuck out her hand, the one she used to grope him with, and said, "Done."

David reluctantly enclosed her hand with his and gave it a slight tug.

"You can't back out now. Before either of us makes a move with our intentions, we'll discuss it. We'll make certain that we know exactly what we're doing. We'll have no doubts before we-"

Guy cut her off with, "Okay, okay. I'll call you tomorrow. And in the meantime, try to think about why you'd even want to sleep with this jerk."

"I already know why."

Her voice was so soft, so heated, he felt it lick right down his abdomen. And it hurt, the kind of hurt he refused to acknowledge. He cleared his throat. He tried to think of an excuse to get away.

"I know, I know. You're leaving." She grinned at him. "You know, you do that every time you kiss me."

He put on his jacket. "What?"

"Kiss and run. Why is that?"

How could she stand there with that lethal dress and question him so innocently? "I, um, didn't mean to kiss you."

She narrowed her eyes. "It sure felt like you did, David."

"Mary Margaret," he almost said her name in a plea, feeling desperate, "you know I think of you as-"

"I am not your little sister!"

"Maybe not, not literally anyway. But I've watched you grow up. And you're Robin's sister. He trusts me. Hell, even Killian trusts me, and that's saying a lot because from what I can tell, he doesn't trust anybody."

Killian had a lot of issues, most were caused by being a middle kid with an absent father. He overcame them with the help of Emma but he does not trust very easily. It actually took David a long time to win Killian over. Now they are thick as thieves.

She looked confused. "What has that got to do with this?"

 _Everything,_ he wanted to shout out. They depended on him to look after her just as they did. They depended on him to look at her in the same light.

Leo had told him several times before that Mary Margaret needed someone special, someone who was just right for her. Robin often worried that she's be taken in by a man playing on her vulnerability. Killian wanted to wrap her in a cotton and tuck her away safe. She was just so sweet and giving. She wore her beautiful heart on her sleeve.

Because he was man, he knew exactly how predatory other men can be. He knew what they had on the forefront of their minds. From a delivery boy to a corporate wheeler-dealer, they all wanted the same thing. She just hadn't realized it yet.

He owed the Blanchard family. It had been more than enough that they let him move in after his personal tragedy, that they helped him through paying for his mother's burial and school right after. Leo had given him the same treatment as his other children. David never needed for anything when he became a part of their family.

Somehow, someway, he vowed to pay them back, not only the money, but all the support that they generously gave. They have accepted him and embraced him as one of their own. He owed them all a lot, whether they knew it or not.

He couldn't repay them with getting involved with Mary Margaret. Not when all the men in the family were so overprotective. They all wanted the best for her, and as a damn charity case, David was far from the best.

His chest hurt from the reality of that but he refused to dwell on it.

When he didn't reply, Mary Margaret impishly said, "I'm not wearing any underwear, David Nolan. None at all."

 **All the oxygen in his lungs wheezed out of him in a loud gasp as if he was sucker punched in the chest. At the same time, his body tightened with acute arousal. "Wha-what?!"**

 **She laughed, an enticing melody to his ears. "I just wanted to bring you back to Earth. You took too long to answer me."**

 ** _What was the question again?_** **It was difficult to concentrate after her nuclear bombshell.**

 **He forced himself not to wander past her neck, trying to see things that he'd be better off not seeing. His eyes nearly crossed with the effort.**

 **"I'm just joking. I have panties on."**

 **Even hearing her say the word 'panties' had him in a frenzy of lust. He was pathetic.**

 **She laughed again at his blank-brained expression. "Relax. I only said that because Regina told me it was a big turn-on for men. You know, telling them you're naked beneath your dress." She paused before adding, "Is it?"**

"Is it what?" he asked distractedly. He felt like a moron but he really wanted to see if she was telling the truth. For some reason, his mind was screaming that she is naked underneath the blasted dress. Or maybe, to fuel his forbidden fantasy of her, his mind refused to think otherwise. If she wasn't wearing panties, he'd feel her soft silky skin, her damp flesh…

His body instantly reacted. He said a quick prayer she wouldn't notice his blatant erection.

"Is it a turn-on," she patiently repeated, "for men to think a lady is naked beneath her clothes?"

At this point, he started to get suspicious. It felt like she was baiting him purposely. But with a slight tent in his pants, his main focus was to get away as fast as he can. Within seconds, he as on his way out. As he grabbed the door, he heard her call his name.

"Yes," he shouted forcefully, "it is. And stop listening to Regina and Emma."

"Why?"

"Because it's bad for my health," he grudgingly bit out.

She laughed yet again. "Too much stress?"

 _Too much temptation._ "Get back before someone sees you with that on." He gave a quick wave of his hand, then raced down the steps and headed outside.

Thank God it's still raining. He could use a freezing shower right now. He needed to get grip. Mary Margaret was not for him and she never would be despite the fact that she wanted to experiment with him-probably because she trusted him so much, which was all the more reason to resist. She was a very valuable friend that he didn't want to lose.

And if he lost her, he'd lose Robin, Regina, Killian and Emma too. They were family, a very close family. Leo took him under his wing, taught him how to run the family business. He had brothers in Killian and Robin.

So what the hell was wrong with him?

By the time he got to his car, his short hair was soaked and his hands were shaking. He was still slightly unsure about Katherine, but he was dead certain he had to do something. He couldn't screw up everything by doing things with Mary Margaret he had no business doing.

But the things he wanted to do... Erotic, carnal, hot and wonderfully debauched things. He was sure that the two brothers will kill him if they could hear his thoughts about their sister right now.

He noticed the necklace he gave her, nestling between her breasts still. It was a gift he had given her a long time ago as a sign of friendship; tonight it was a huge turn-on to see it against her milky white skin, to know she always wore it.

His mind was a turbulent mess of conflicting emotions. He wanted her to a point of sheer desperation but the costs of losing her is something the he will never be able to pay. He pulled out of the early evening traffic. His minds churned over several answer to his dilemma, but his thoughts gather back to her seduction, and how he'd love to teach her everything she wants to know.

He was busy being distracted by the thought of her against his body when the light turned green. He automatically jerked his car forward. Unfortunately, the oncoming semi-truck failed to reduce to a stop at the red light.

David was helpless and watched, seeing everything in a slow motion as the truck skidded and slid sideways, and then, rammed the side of his car.

He barely had any time to react, as the car crumpled around him, and his head hit something solid. Everything went black.

...

...

..

Up next:

 **David scowled, then shouted loud enough for the fourth floor to hear, "Robin, make sure she's got her underwear on!"**

 **Robin started in surprise, "Jesus, David!"**

 **Killian grimaced, a face painted of nothing but pure disgust.**


	6. And Then They Schemed

This is an adaptation of Lori Foster's Annie Get Your Guy. Also, and very obviously, I do not own OUAT. No copyright infringement intended. I encourage readers to look up Lori Foster's works if they liked this story.

 **Chapter 6: And Then They Schemed**

Mary Margaret was perusing Regina's books when the phone rang. She was startled from her extremely explicit daydreams of David. The man's reaction to her in her skimpy dress spurred wild thoughts.

He wanted her. Well, at least in the dress, he wanted her. That's good enough for now. She almost felt guilty for having such wicked thoughts about David. Almost.

She glanced at the clock on the wall. It was well past midnight. Trying to hide her giddiness, she faked a yawn as she answered the phone on the third ring. "Hello?"

"Hey, Mags. You awake?" Killian asked. He sounded really serious. Something must be wrong for him to call at this hour.

"What's wrong?" Fear laced her voice.

Killian paused, as if trying to find the right words. "He's okay now. But earlier today, David was caught in a car accident. He's here in the hospital."

As soon as she heard David's name, she jumped from her bed and grabbed a pair of jeans to wear. She pinned the phone on her right shoulder and her head, and shimmied into the clothing. "What happened? What's wrong with him?"

She barely registered the panic in her voice. But thankfully, Killian did not notice. "He damaged his knees. Enough to keep him from jogging for a while. He also had massive contusions around the ribs."

Mary Margret bit back a sob. "Oh god, contusions!"

"Er, bruises. It's just colorful bruises. Aside from those and hurting his head, he's fine."

"How bad?"

"He's awake now. He's fine, just a little unruly and unmanageable." There was a pause. And in that pause, she thought she heard Robin reprimanding voice. "I know it's really late, Mags, but can you come to the hospital?"

As if she'd stay home! "Of course. I'll be there in a few minutes.

"No, it's really icy outside. The roads are slick and you're a long way away. You take your time. There's no need for the two of you to be admitted here together. Be careful driving, alright?"

"I'll be careful," she promised hastily. She hung up before he went on a tangent of mindful driving. It was just so Killian to be overly concerned of her driving at a time like this.

She was out the door in two minutes. She didn't even take the time to comb her hair. She was wearing a ratty sweatshirt from college and her shoes was pulled on without socks. All of those went ignored. She soon learned that Killian was right. The roads were awfully slick with ice.

How badly was David hurt in his horrid weather? The thought ramped up her anxiety. Killian's reassurances did not relieve her one bit. Guilt swelled inside her until she thought she'd choke on it.

It was all because of her. Her wily ways drove him away. He literally raced from her place and it was all her fault. She couldn't help but to speed her way through the nasty weather and into the hospital. Fortunately for her, she reached it without any problems.

She rushed through the emergency doors then was forced to halt when she almost collided with Emma.

"Emma! What are you doing here? Did Killian call you too?" _Did he call the entire family? Was David even worse off than expected?_

Emma gave her a tired smile. "Killian and I were driving from the bar when Robin called. I'll show you where they're keeping him."

"He's really okay?"

Emma gave her hand a small squeeze. "He's fine. He's a little dopey from all the meds in his system right now. And Robin's taking care of him." She gestured to the man walking up to them.

Robin, being an astounding doctor, gave her relief. But that did not quell all of her anxiety. She needed to see David.

"Robin? What's wrong with David? Why is he still here if he's okay? Where is he? I want to see him." She needs to physically see him to really be sure that he's okay.

"Whoa there, Mags," he exclaimed as he clasped his hands on her shoulders. "I need to talk to you before I let you see him."

"Oh God."

"No, it's not bad at all. I promise. He has a lot of colorful contusions but we ruled out any internal bleeding. There were no neck injuries and no trauma to the head."

"Okay," she sighed.

"His thick head is too much for the car," Robin joked.

"Yeah but he doesn't have much hair to cushion it."

"Again, I promise, other than a few bruises, his head is fine." He ruffled her hair fondly. "He does have some scrapes on his shoulder and his knee was pretty banged up. He will need orthopedic care but we cannot say the extent until after the swelling. For the time being, we've put an external, removable knee immobilizer on him, and he'll have to be on pain medication for a few days. He needs crutches to get around, and I recommend bed rest, knee elevation, as possible for the next few days."

Mary Margaret couldn't help but get teary-eyed at Robin's explanation. It sounded awful. It sounded like her attempts for seduction nearly killed David.

"Hey now, Mags. You can't go in and talk to David if you're falling apart. He's really going to be okay. Your brother won't lie to you," Emma interjected.

"Of course not," Robin gratefully smiled at Emma. "Nothing is seriously injured, but bruises can hurt as bad as a break, so he's going to need some care."

"I'll do it!" She hastily said.

"That's great. He'd listen to you more than he will with me or Killian."

Emma hid a surreptitious smile from Robin.

"Can I see him now?"

"Sure." Robin led them to the farthest room down the hall. "Although, I do have to warn you. I gave him a good dose of painkillers and he's having…er, reactions to it. He's a little disoriented. At least, I know now why he never drinks."

Just as they opened the door, they were welcomed by a loud and exceptionally off-key rendition of Snow White's Heigh-Ho. The nurses, from the nearby station, were giggling loudly.

Robin chuckled. "He tried to hug Kilian-and nearly tossed him to the ground."

"I had to save him," Emma added with a grin.

Mary Margaret wavered forward, her steps tentative.

David rested on his back in a narrow metal bed, a thin blanket pulled up his waist. His chest was bare and decorated by ugly purple bruises. His short blonde hair was askew in a wild direction. He had his eyes closed.

He started singing. "Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho…It's off to work we-"

And she whispered, "David?"

He immediately went silent, then cocked one of his eyes open. "Ahh, another lady friend! Come to inflict more torture on my pure male person, have you?"

He was grinning but she flinched at his words. "Of course not! How do you feel?"

"Like I fought a dragon and lost. And yourself?"

She approached him slowly, her feet dragging, her heart pounding. "You do look like you lost. You have a lot of bruises, on top of each other."

"And you look like you're ready to cry," he said as he studied her face. "I really rather you didn't."

She blinked the tears away. "I won't."

"Did you like Snow White when you were little?" he laughed out loud then followed it with, "What am I saying? You're still little! I meant when you were young. Er. Younger."

She nodded while pulling a chair next to him. Very carefully, she enclosed his hand with her cold fingers. "You watched it with me when no one else would."

He grunted. "I hated that damn movie. Maybe not the first dozen times I saw it, but after that..."

She felt her bottom lip begin to quiver. He hated the movie yet never said a word when she insisted he watch it with her. She was overcome with emotions. "David, I want to tell you something. I'm in l-"

"Are you wearing panties?"

Her declaration died in her throat. "What?"

"The truth Annie, and no more of your teasing!" He made a show of eyeing her clothes with great scrutiny. But since she's wearing regular jeans and a sweatshirt, he couldn't deduce anything. "Well? Are you or not?"

His eyebrows puckered in a suspicious frown. She drew a deep breath to calm herself. She almost blurted out that she loved him! It was not something you declare to someone beefed up with drugs.

She was about to answer him when Killian and Robin walked in. "So how are we doing?" Killian asked.

"Robin!" David's face lit up magnificently. "You're the best doctor in the world! I mean it man, you saved my life! I love you like a brother."

Robin just patter David's head like a dog. "That's the seventh declaration of love I got from him since the meds kicked in. Killian had nine so far. Emma had four?"

Killian wore an amused look. "Five."

Mary Margaret stifled a watery grin.

"And I meant it too. I lucked out that you were on duty tonight," David groaned. "I just wish my head didn't hurt so much."

"Mate, maybe if you keep your yodeling to a minimum, you'd feel better. You're giving everyone headaches," Killian teased. He can never resist the urge to tease David. "Mags, can I talk to you while the nurse check's David's vitals?"

David snapped his head in her direction. "Are you leaving?"

His voice was a tinge desperate and he looked so sad. It broke her heart. She squeezed his hand. "No, of course not. I'll be right back."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

He nodded and followed it with a grimace. Then, to Mary Margaret's utter embarrassment, he shouted out loud, "Killian, make sure she keeps her underwear on!"

Robin started in surprise. "Jesus, David!"

Killian scowled, his face painted with pure disgust.

"She's a tricky one! Better keep your eye on her," he barked out loud.

David pursed his mouth shut and Mary Margaret gasped. She quickly scurried out the door, with Killian and Robin in tow. The two nurses, who went in, chuckled.

"I told you he was juiced. I have never seen anyone that far gone with painkillers before. So far, he confessed that he loved me, Killian, the burly X-ray tech and the nurse who took his blood," Robin said with a laugh.

"Has he mentioned me at all?"

"Nope."

"He's probably mad at you with your stupid seduction thing," Killian supplied.

She stiffened. "It's not stupid."

"Yes well, whatever that is, can you put it on hold for a while? We can't have to nutters right now."

She glared at Killian who just shrugged flippantly. "Why?"

"Because I thought of a way to stop David from proposing to Kathryn."

Emma sauntered toward them. "This ought to be good."

Killian disregarded the sarcasm. "I'm glad you're here, sweetheart. I think we can use your help."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Ooh goody."

Killian focused back onto Mary Margaret after giving his wife a stink eye. "I want you to kidnap David."

It took her a second to realize that kidnapping David is Killian's grand plan. She expected more instructions from him but it never came. "I'm supposed to what now?"

Emma looked up the ceiling and whistled. Robin rubbed his chin while thinking.

"Look, if you nurse him, and keep everyone else away from him, he'll have nothing to do but think about how asinine it is to propose to Kathryn."

"And I could give you instructions to follow on how to care for him, how to medicate him. It would be a perfect time for him to reflect on why he's doing and why he shouldn't do it," Robin said, warming up to the idea.

Emma nodded. "And you'd be there to tell him that he's an idiot for even thinking of proposing to her!"

"How, exactly, do you propose I do this? David is a lot bigger than me, so it's not like I can bully him." Mary Margaret asked. Although, she is intrigued despite her worries.

"Mags, you can clearly see that he's not up for a fight right now," Killian tried to persuade her.

"He'll want to check in with work."

"He can't get around well enough for that. He needs to stay off his feet," Robin answered.

"By phone then."

"That's fine. But he needs to be relaxed, take it easy, until the swelling is down. If anyone attempts to visit him-"

"Like Kathryn?"

"Especially Kathryn," Emma butted in. "But all things considered, she should understand that he's not up to visitors. And you are the best person to do it. Ruby can handle the bookstore without you. I'll tell her myself."

Mary Margaret was slowly beginning to take to the idea. Alone and isolated with him? It does have possibilities.

"So that's it?" she asked carefully. "You just want me to keep Kathryn away from him?"

"It's a start," Emma said with a conspiratorial smile on her face.

She certainly loved the idea but, it had its drawbacks. "I'm not sure I can bar people from his home. I mean, bedridden or not, David would have something to say about that, I'm sure."

Killian peeked to Robin and cleared his throat. "I wasn't exactly talking about his home. I was thinking somewhere far from here."

"Far from here? But where would I take him?"

"Well, now I had an idea about that. We have this cabin…of sorts."

"A cabin?" Mary Margaret eyed Emma's mischievous smile and both her brother's blatant refusal to look her in the eye. "You bought a cabin?"

"Actually, Killian, David and I bought the cabin a while ago," Robin admitted.

"What? How long ago is a while ago? And why is this the first time I've heard about this?"

"Couple of years. It's a nice place, but a little bit rustic," Robin tried to distract her by changing the subject. "I'd take him there myself but I just don't have the time right now. And Killian just started with his job so he can't take time off."

She was amazed-and not the least deterred. "You own a cabin and you never told me," she accused her brothers.

Killian sighed while Robin looked resigned. "Dad, Robin and even David had been there. It's a bachelor's cabin, Mags, that's why you didn't know."

Emma hooted with laughter at their shame and Mary Margaret's indignity. "Since our marriage, Killian has only been to the cabin with me."

"Me too, with Regina!" Robin declared to save face.

"Everyone has been there but me!" she cried in outrage.

Emma placated her by saying, "And now, you're going." She really didn't need to add _with David_ for Mary Margaret to understand her hidden meaning. She has at least that to balm her anger.

Killian further explained, "I can have everything you need delivered before you arrive. I'll call first thing in the morning to have a couple loads of wood dropped off so you'll stay nice and warm. I'll have the fridge and freezer stocked."

"You have electricity for the appliances but no heat?"

Emma leaned in closer to her. "Think about it, Mags. Isn't a warm, cozy fireplace more of an inducement to romance than a furnace?"

 _She does have a point. And it can definitely work in her favor._

"I highly doubt that David would give up work willingly. You know how much of a workaholic he is. Therefore, we are going to outmaneuver him," Robin stated.

"You know, I'm all for Mags doing this. But I'm sensing a lot of animosity toward Kathryn. What wrong with this chick?" Emma asked the two men.

"Look they're wrong for each other! Kathryn is a businesswoman through and through. She's not the type to inspire thoughts of hearth and home. David once told me that they started dating because they had a like-minded goal with their professional lives. That is not a basis of a good relationship, let alone a marriage!" Robin ranted.

"Good enough for me," Emma nodded to Mary Margaret who chose to stay silent.

Killian zeroed in on Mary Margaret. "And you can also rethink this crazy seduction business."

"I knew you had an ulterior motive!" Emma exclaimed.

"But it all works out! They can both rethink the nonsense that's in their heads."

"What if something happens to him?" Mary Margaret peered into the David's room. She heard him singing his off-beat song and the two nurses giggle and flirt madly.

 _Shameless hussies. What good woman took advantage of a downed man?_

Then she frowned, realizing that she was about to do just that. "What if he starts hurting worse, or he needs a different medicine?"

"I can make sure you have all his prescriptions by tomorrow morning, before you leave. I want him to stay tonight so I can keep an eye on him. He'll be fine tomorrow-with the right care."

"You make this sound so easy."

Robin ruffled her head again in fondness. "It will be. I'll write all the instructions for you. And you can always call me. Just be sure to hide your phone from him. He'll probably call a cab and go straight to work."

Another nurse went inside David's room and he greeted her with a whistle. The meds really put him in a strange mood and she wasn't going to let another woman to take advantage of him. "I'm spending the night with him," Mary Margaret announced.

Robin nodded. Emma kindly asked her, "Do you want me to run home and grab something for you?"

"Thanks, Em but I'll be fine." She just wanted to be back with him. _And keep all the hussies away from him._

"Okay, but call me if you do," Emma said as she kissed her goodbye. Killian squeezed her shoulder before herding Emma away. Robin waved them goodbye.

They heard a low growl from David's room. They both rushed in to find David struggling with a flustered nurse while the she tried to remove his blanket.

"Get your hands off me, woman!"

"I need to check your ribs, Mr. Nolan."

"You're not getting me naked!"

Robin sighed again for the umpteenth time this night. "I'll take care of him." With that, the nurses left.

David focused on Robin and bit out with an indignant expression, "I've been harassed by pushy women one too many times today."

Mary Margaret felt her cheeks go red. Good thing Robin didn't notice. Nor did he understand David's meaning.

Robin tried to placate him. "I understand. But the fact is, if you want to be released tomorrow morning, we need to do a final check on you. So shut your trap and let me do my job."

"You're a damn good friend, Robin, you know that? Damn good."

Robin slanted a look to his sister that clearly said, here we go again. He lowered the sheet, barely maintaining his patient's modesty, and she got a good view of his solid midsection. David looked up and caught sight of Mary Margaret's lingering gaze. He snatched the sheet back up to his neck and regarded her as if she was a pervert.

"Give us a minute, Mags. It seems our patient is a little shy right now."

She wanted to stay and inspect all the bruises in his body. She wanted to kiss all the hurt away from him. She didn't want to leave but Robin needed to check on David. Instead she tried to appear offended and left the room.

She busied herself with leaving a message for Ruby, her assistant, with the bookstore. She also texted her Emma and Regina's number in case of emergencies.

After a few minutes, Robin came up to her with an offer for food. David had fallen asleep. She declined, even with Robin's persuasion. Robin left with a promise to bring back something substantial for her to eat.

She slid back to the uncomfortable chair next to David as quietly as she can. She glanced at his peaceful form, convincing herself that he's fine. She clasped his hand with hers. She inspected the slight swelling in his temple, the ugly scrape on his shoulder. She didn't even realize she was crying until a tear landed on their entwined hands.

She promised to do what's best for him. If that meant whisking away to someplace private where he'd have to listen to her arguments, then so be it. She'd do what's necessary to keep him from marrying the wrong woman. And if he convinced her that he only loved her like a sister, that Kathryn is the woman for him, then she'd give him up without a hassle. Never mind that it would break her heart. All that matters is that he's happy.

But first, he will have a choice. He'd know much she loved him and how wonderful life could be if he just gave them a chance. Then he could decide. She intended to give it her very best shot.

David was more than worth it.


End file.
